1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alkylated vicinal toluenediamines and their use as chain extenders in the preparation of polyurethane-polyurea elastomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,690 describes the preparation of alkylated 2,4-diaminotoluene and 2,6-diaminotoluene. However, none of the examples in the patent relates to the alkylation of vicinal toluenediamine, nor does this patent suggest the use of such compounds as chain extenders in the preparation of polyurethane elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,543 relates to a process for preparing polyurethane elastomers by reaction injection molding. Certain alkylated aromatic diamines including alkylated 2,4- and 2,6-diaminotoluene are used as chain extenders in the process. However, the use of alkylated vicinal toluenediamines as chain extenders is not taught or suggested.